Leader of the Pack
Leader of the Pack is the first episode of the second season of Gargoyles, and the fourteenth episode over all. Cast *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) as Goliath *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Elisa Maza *Syndrome (The Incredibles) as David Xanatos/Coyote (Human) *Mirage (The Incredibles) as Fox Xanatos *Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Broadway *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) as Bronx *Mushu (Mulan) as Lexington *Peaches (Ice Age Series) as Angela *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Brooklyn *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Hudson *Edgar (The Aristocats) as Owen Burnett *Cree Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) as Hyena (Both are voiced by Cree Summer) *The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Jackal *Lex Luthor (Superman: The Animated Series) as Wolf ( Both are voiced by Clancy Brown) *Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) as Dingo *Phineas T. Ratchet (Robots) as Coyote (Robot) Summary Note: this episode summary contains spoilers, do not read it if you do not want spoilers. Near sunset, a figure climbs up the side of the Riker's Island Prison. He and Denzel Crocker free The Joker, Lex Luthor, Cree Lincoln, and Mirage, but Mirage declines. Cree nearly kills a female guard, then advances on Mirage, before the figure, who identifies himself as Coyote orders them to flee. Blasting from the prison, Coyote takes Cree, and meets up with the remaining members of the Pack. He rips a steel gate off its hinges, trapping the guards behind it. Together, the pack flees using Coyote's aircraft. Shortly thereafter, Belle informs the Manhattan Clan that the Pack has escaped Riker's Island. Mushu, still hot from his experience with the Pack (see The Thrill of the Hunt) insists that the clan recapture the pack immediately. Mushu says that the Pack will invariably return to Pack Media Studios, "like snakes to a nest" where he'll be able to bring them to justice. The Beast stops Lexington, and Po and Stitch accompany him, while The Beast, Louis, and Shifu go to investigate Syndrome. Back on the aircraft, the Pack is suspicious of Coyote, but Crocker defends him. Luthor challenges him, but is quickly incapacitated by some knockout gas. Coyote removes his helmet revealing himself to be Syndrome. Crocker, again defends Syndrome, this time from The Joker. Syndrome explains that the animals are their "real enemies" and need to be taken care of. His vengeful attitude piques the interest of the hesitant members of the pack, and he returns to them their gear. Syndrome reveals his plan is to let the animals come to them, where they'll take care of them. When Goliath, Broadway, and Hudson arrive at Castle Wyvern on the Eyrie Building, Edgar informs them they should instead be looking for the Pack, who are at Pack Media Studios. Edgar hints that Syndrome and Coyote are one. Mushu and Po perch outside Pack Media Studios, where Mushu expresses his rage about the Pack. Po tries to dissuade Mushu's rage, comparing his situation to that between Po and Zira (see Temptation), to no avail. The police who were waiting around Pack Media Studios, drive off and Mushu goes in to investigate. Po and Stitch follow. The studio seems abandoned, but the aircraft carrying the pack rises through the floor. Mushu, unable to control his rage, attacks the Pack, but he, Po, and Stitch are taken down after a short fight. The Beast, Shifu and Louis arrive at the Studios, where a phone rings. Louis answers it and Edgar on the other end informs him that there is a "soirée" on the Oceana Maru in the bay, where the animals will find the missing members of their clan. Mushu wakes inside the ship, where Po and Stitch have determined escape is impossible. Po expresses his frustration at being captured, and Mushu simmers angrily. On deck, the Pack prepares for the animals. They don't have to wait long. Louis attempts to release the trapped animals, but is attacked by Luthor. Meanwhile, Shifu faces off against The Joker, Cree, and Crocker. Louis, knocked over by Cree, rips the door caging the trapped animals off, thus freeing them. Coyote uses his mind-altering ray on The Beast, who knocks him over, and rips off his helmet, revealing Syndrome. Syndrome and The Beast fight, with Syndrome taking the lead. The gargoyles manage to hold their own against the pack, and Stitch attacks Syndrome, who had The Beast pinned down. Stitch bites Syndrome's face, ripping half of it off, revealing Syndrome to be an android. Cree expresses furthered attraction, while Crocker expresses disbelief. Mushu shoots the Syndrome robot through the stomach, and The Beast knocks off the robot's head. The Pack tries to flee, and Po is caught in a blast, knocking him unconscious and dangling off the edge of the ship. Mushu debates briefly whether to attack the pack or save his rookery brother, deciding to save Po, catching him in the nick of time. The Syndrome robot head blasts off, and the ship begins to sink. The animals glide off, except Stitch who is wingless. While Stitch howls, The Beast swoops back and saves him. The next day, at a parole hearing, Mirage is allowed out for early parole, considering her heroic behavior during the Pack's escape. She meets Syndrome in his car, where they kiss. Syndrome reveals the escape was staged to give Mirage a chance for early parole, and he had a chance to test his android. Mirage exclaims the gargoyles destroyed his robot, and asks Syndrome if he wants revenge. In reply, Syndrome explains revenge is a sucker's game, and he can build a dozen robots, "but true love is so much harder to come by." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Gargoyles Category:Abeiscool40